


International Fanworks Day Drabbles - Fics about Fandom

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten McDanno drabbles in celebration of AO3's first International Fandom Day.  Latest chapter: A sweet day to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night

“I can’t believe you don’t want to see…”

Danny tapped his phone screen, scanning show times. 

“Didn’t say that,” Steve had his mumble on, chewing the last of his cereal, pushing the bowl away. “Said I’d rather see ‘The Gambler,’”

“You’re choosing a remake of some 1974 movie over….”

“My dad liked it. We watched it together once. The remake looks good…”

Danny stopped. Breathed. Listened for what Steve wasn’t saying.

“‘The Gambler’ it is…” He grabbed their bowls, kissing Steve’s forehead on his way to the sink. “We’ll watch ‘American Sniper’ on the couch someday. Just us.”

“Thanks, D.”


	2. Broken Toys - Mended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas, 2015 scene - based on the wonderfully McDanno packed episode 5x12

“Ha… babe…” Danny chuckled at the mini-Buzz Lightyear and Woody dolls. “Those are... classic. Thanks.”

“Keep ‘em at work,” Steve smiled from the floor, where Grace was opening her gifts. “For a laugh when you need one.”

“Those aren’t meant to be…like… romantic. Right?” Grace’s nose wrinkled.

She was happy with the developments of 2015, but still, anything remotely mushy? Nope.

“Uncle Steve listens,” Danny shrugged. “…when I tell him he’s a half-baked cookie.”

“Oh gawd,” she gave them her biggest eye roll. “So gross.”

“We’re not…” Steve pushed her to the floor, laughing as she giggled. “You are.”


	3. The force is strong with this one...

“That was …. _amaaaaazing!_ ” Grace was bouncing on the couch. “Got the next one?”

“When I was little,” Danny said solemnly, “…we waited years for the next one.”

“No!” She looked scandalized. “Years? That must have been…horrible.”

“It was exciting. The theater would be packed for weeks. Every showing.”

“’The Empire Strikes Back,’” he watched her open the DVD case and scan the pictures. “Nothing bad happens to Han, right?”

“Like I’m gonna say?”

She practically ran to pop it in the machine.

Ruin the fun of watching her join the fold? Not for all the Alliance Credits in the galaxy.


	4. Throwback B'day Present

“Danny, I don’t know what to say…” Steve’s eyes were huge, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth and for Danny that was the payoff. “Where'd you find this?”

“Online,” Danny handed him a stack of games in their original boxes. 

“Will it work?” Steve was pulling the console out, examining the cables. “With our TV?”

“Yup. Got an RF cable adapter here…” 

Danny chuckled at Steve racing to hook it up like it was Christmas, 1983.

“What do we play first?” He asked. “Space Invaders? Frogger?”

“Missile Command.”

“You got it, babe. Missile Command it is.”


	5. The fundamental movies apply....

“Can’t believe you’ve never seen it…”

Danny stayed little-spoon as Rick and Renault walked the rainswept tarmac.

“Amazing…” Steve’s fingers stroked Danny’s abs through his shirt. “The line before the famous one was actually best.”

“About how ‘I’ll bet they’re sleeping all over America..?’”

“Said so much about Rick. How lonely he was…”

“Yeah, but snappy patter about gin joints gets remembered.”

“Danny?”

“Hmmmm?” 

“Promise you’ll never get on a plane and leave forever.”

“Wow…. babe….for every time you piss me off you say something like ….”

Steve was kissing him before he could ask if that made him Ilsa.


	6. She ships Destiel

“Gaaaah, I hate this show!”

“Why watch, then?” 

Danny barely looked at Grace to ask, eyes going back to his book. Steve stayed intent on his iPad, head on Danny’s lap on the couch.

She tended to emote a lot on Tuesdays.

“’Cause I ship those two ass-butts so _hard_ ,” she flopped backward. “It’s…horrible. Actually. Physically. Painful.”

“Which ass-buts?” 

“Dean and Castiel.”

“Huh. Aren’t they already together?”

“No,” She hit the word with full venom. “They’re not.”

“Wanting’s better than having, Grace,” Steve said.

“In fiction,” Danny added.

Steve looked up, smiling. 

Grace made a sound suggesting she disagreed.


	7. No one is winning this one....

“Paint it Black,” Danny lobbed it up, shifting down next to Steve on the couch, twisting to get more of them against each other.

“’Tomorrow Never Knows’ was better…”

“’Gimme Shelter,” Danny thrusted.

“’Yer Blues,” Steve parried. “I can do this all day, D. All day.”

“You’re never going to get me to go to the Dark Side,” Danny said.

“Are you kidding? The Stones _are_ the Dark Side.”

“Okay, I’ll give them one thing…”

“What’s that?”

“The Beatles knew when to walk away and leave them wanting more.”

“Is that the best praise you can…”

“Don’t push it, babe.”


	8. Tube Talk

“You can only watch one show again. Ever,” Danny said from their picnic table. “Name it.”

“I don’t watch TV,” Kono tried.

“Cuz…” Chin chided. 

“Okay. ‘What not to Wear.’”

“No shame in that, sister,” Kamekona said. “Those two hand out solid advice.”

“And you?” 

“Iron Chef. Naturally.”

“Naturally,” Danny said. “Chin?”

“Sunday Night Football.”

“Zero shame there, either…” Danny spun to Steve. “C’mon…”

“I pass.”

“No, Danny said. “And no lying. I’ll know.”

“Gilligan’s Island.”

Danny told him later not to be hurt. They could have actually sued him for the way they all fell to the ground laughing.


	9. Would you....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only. Steve and Danny in the stands at a Warrior's game.

“Would you paint your face?”

“Team colors? Like that guy?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh…no. You?”

“Maybe. I could see trying it once.”

“How about your chest? Would you go shirtless and….”

“No. There is a line in the Sand of Human Dignity and that, buddy, is beyond it.”

“The Sand of Human Dignity?”

“You would. Right? Paint the pecs. Make ‘em dance for the crowd.”

“……..”

“C’mon, you flip your shirt off at the drop of …”

“Next time you lose a bet to me, that’s what you’ve gotta do.”

“Paint my chest?”

“Yup.”

“No more bets ever, then. Solved.”

“I won’t forget.”


	10. A sweet day to celebrate

“Push up.”

“Push…what? Why?”

“Sit back.”

Danny sat back, shoulders against Steve’s headboard.

It had been more comfortable the night his wrists were tied to it, belly pressed to it, and that was saying something.

“What the …”

Steve was setting a four-legged tray over his sheet-covered lap like the world’s most personal butler.

“Pancakes?!” Danny failed to contain himself. “In bed? Oh …God. Chocolate chip pancakes and….”

“Real maple syrup. From New Jersey, specifically,” Steve looked so proud. “Happy V Day.”

“I am your biggest fan,” Danny reached sticky lips to kiss him. “Don’t let anyone say otherwise. Ever.”


End file.
